


Los Tres Mendigos y las Siete Campanadas

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alucinaciones, Gore, M/M, Neurosis, Renacimiento, Satanismo, Secrets of the Moon, Terror, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: L Lawliet está tremendamente afectado por las constantes victorias de Kira. Es paciente, pero hasta cierto punto. Por suerte, Light es quien le aporta esperanza, pero no hay nada que pueda parar un problema mental. L se verá inmerso en el caos de sus recuerdos y de su propia mente y tendrá que salir de ella cuanto antes para avisar a Light de lo que ha descubierto.





	Los Tres Mendigos y las Siete Campanadas

**Author's Note:**

> Las ideas de este fic están inspiradas en algunos fragmentos de la Bíblia, referentes a los Tres Mendigos; también coge de inspiración la película Antichrist, de Lars von Trier, y las canciones "Seven Bells" y "The Three Beggars (Satan's Church)", de la banda de Black Metal "Secrets of the Moon", de la cual también he cogido la portada de su disco Seven Bells como imagen para el fic. La segunda canción tiene versos repartidos por todo el fic, en boca de personajes sin nombre que distinguiréis rápidamente.

L miraba las grandes pantallas con impaciencia. Estaba temblando, se rascaba la cabeza y de vez en cuando la movía con una mueca de enfado. Casi se diría que era espasmódica. Fallaba cuando intentaba meter un azucarillo en el café. Resbalaba, rodaba por la mesa y se rompía. O se caía al suelo. Cada desajuste, por mínimo que fuera, afectaba al pobre L, que miraba con ojos desorbitados que todo se le estuviera yendo de las manos.

—Maldito Kira —simplemente dijo.

Light estaba a su lado, encadenado como siempre al joven investigador. No podía evitar mirarle con pena. Estaba ahí, encogido en su silla, con sus ojeras enormes, temblando, totalmente desconcentrado.

—Deberías descansar. Hace días que no te veo dormir más de una hora.

—Gracias, Light, pero estoy bien. Es sólo que me saca de quicio que ese desgraciado siga libre y no haya manera de pillarlo.

—Bueno, pero vamos detrás del grupo Yotsuba. Es un muy buen hilo de investigación.

L no respondió, solamente lanzó otro azucarillo al café. Bordeó la taza por un instante y cayó fuera de nuevo. Y con ese, ya iban diez. Light no se atrevía a decirle que no los lanzara desde arriba, que lo dejara caer cerca de la taza. No quería ser el responsable de que L perdiera los estribos de nuevo y le empezara a pegar, como hacía un tiempo.

Esta vez, L no miró dónde caía el azucarillo. Sabía que había fallado, pero había visto en la pantalla algo interesante que se merecía ese fallo: dentro de la sede del grupo Yotsuba había aparecido un cuervo. Revoloteaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de reuniones de los siete dirigentes.

—Eso es… ¿un cuervo? —dijo L, sorprendido por tal acontecimiento.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Matsuda, que estaba en uno de los sofás, detrás de los encadenados.

—En el pasillo.

—L, ahí no hay nada, está vacío —desmintió Light.

—Yo lo he visto. Aunque está oscuro ahora.

L vio una sombra en otro pasillo, una vez más, a oscuras. Se movía lentamente, como un humano caminando, pero tenía alas.

—Está ahí —señaló L.

Para cuando el resto se fijó, el cuervo había desaparecido ya.

—Estaba ahí —puntualizó, con tono desilusionado.

—L, no había nada en ninguna parte. El edificio está vacío excepto en recepción. Lo sabes bien —le riñó Light—. Hazme caso, date un descanso. Tienes que dormir.

L tuvo un espasmo violento en la cabeza y los brazos por la furia que sentía al no poder explicar lo que sus expertos ojos veían. ¡Había una explicación! Pero los demás ni se habían dado cuenta de que había un hecho que debía ser explicado.

El chico cerró los dientes con fuerza y cogió el café después de controlarse. Se lo bebió de una sentada, algo que nunca había hecho.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control. Kira siempre se le escurría entre los dedos, mataba, luego se dejaba atrapar y luego huía como por arte de magia, abandonando el cuerpo de dos inocentes. Después, volvían a aparecer muertos totalmente distintos, todos empresarios. Y ahora, un cuervo que solamente él veía. Era para perder los nervios, y no entendía cómo Light y los demás no estaban igual de estresados y deprimidos que él.

Miró a Light. Solamente miraba la pantalla con seriedad, buscando algo que no alcanzaba a ver. Él siempre confiaba en lo que L le dijera. Era dedicado. No se atrevía a llamarle amigo, pero debería. Y si no se atrevía a llamarle amigo, tampoco se atrevería ni a aceptar lo que estaba pensando en esos instantes.

—Light… —susurró. No le oyó, afortunadamente.

Matsuda y el padre de Light se acercaron a la pantalla también, con curiosidad. Ninguno de los tres vio nada. A L no le importó en ese momento. Estaba en un instante de tranquilidad. Su cuerpo se había detenido, sus ojos miraban de esa forma típicamente rara a Light y un azucarillo había caído acertadamente dentro de la taza de café vacía. Así era como debía ser. Nunca había estado tan contento de haberse atado físicamente a Light. Le aportaba confianza y serenidad, algo que solía durar muy poco en su mundo.

¡¡NAANNGG!!

El estruendo de una campanada arrolló con todos los pensamientos de L, buenos y malos. Miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, a la pantalla, a las escaleras del edificio, a la entrada, a las paredes.

—L, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Light cuando le vio agitarse de tal manera.

Le oyó, pero no le hizo caso. La campanada. ¡Esa campanada! Se levantó repentinamente para buscar minuciosamente en cada una de las pantallas del ordenador, en cada una de las cámaras instaladas en el grupo Yotsuba, en cada milímetro pixelado que pudiera analizar. Pero no hizo falta. Al cabo de unos segundos, de la pantalla empezó a salir algo negro. El cuervo. El mismo cuervo que solamente él había visto.

Revoloteó encima de las cabezas de todos los presentes y se posó sobre un hombro de Light, quien solamente miraba a su compañero encadenado con estupor. L intensificó la mirada hacia el cuervo y sintió una oleada de desesperación que le obligó a echar a correr, sin darse cuenta que arrastraría a Light con él.

¡¡NAANNGG!!

La segunda campanada resonó en la cabeza de L, impidiendo cualquier contacto auditivo con ninguno de los presentes, ni tan siquiera de Light, que intentaba detenerlo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

El cuervo daba vueltas a su alrededor, graznando con la fuerza suficiente para equipararse a la campanada. L daba manotazos al aire con su mano libre para echarlo.

Inconscientemente, L empezó a subir escaleras hacia los apartamentos que había hecho construir. El cuervo no dejaba de graznar cerca de sus oídos, dejándole sordo. Parecía que el animal se reía de él. Podía notar cómo Light tiraba de él por la cadena, pero L era más fuerte y la desesperación que sentía le daba fuerzas para huir. Alguien estaba en grave peligro.

—¿Y Misa? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MISA AMANE?! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mirando a Light. No pudo oír su respuesta—. Mierda…

Empezaba a notar lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba perdiendo el control. ¡Debía encontrar a Misa!

Habitaciones. Se metió en el pasillo de una planta y empezó a abrir las puertas de todas las habitaciones, pero dentro solamente había una bruma negra espesa que le impedía ver nada. El cuervo seguía riéndose de él. Alguien intentaba agarrarlo por un brazo, en vano.

Abrió una última puerta, cuando ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las que había abierto.

¡¡NAANNGG!!

La tercera campanada le reveló el origen de todo. La iglesia. Esa iglesia maldita. La miraba, atónito, llorando. Allí había ocurrido todo… Y tenía la sensación que se repetiría.

Se miró la muñeca encadenada. De repente, la había notado muy ligera, y es que estaba partida. Había perdido a Light por el camino.

Entonces notó como le cogían de ambos brazos, como apresándole. Se sacudió para liberarse y vio a dos personas con una capa roja que les cubría de cabeza a pies, con máscaras demoníacas cubriéndoles la cara.

—Alguien debe morir cuando los Tres Mendigos lleguen —dijeron al unísono, con voz espectral.

—¡¡NO!! ¡¡OTRA VEZ NO!!

Huyó, aterrorizado, recordando claramente lo que le había pasado cuando era un niño. ¡No podía repetirse! Aquellos enmascarados le perseguían, pero les dio esquinazo momentáneamente cuando entró en el cementerio de la iglesia. Estaba algo escondido por unos pocos árboles. Encontró allí al cuervo, posado en una rama. Procuró no hacerle caso, pero algo le decía que ese cementerio escondía algo terrorífico.

Entonces avistó a Misa Amane, vestida con su look gótico normal. Estaba sentada entre dos tumbas, llorando desconsoladamente.

—¿Misa? —le llamó L. No respondió, ni tan siquiera parecía que le hubiera visto o escuchado—. Misa, ¿qué pasa?

A su lado, tumbada, había una cierva. No la había visto, pero ella sí al joven. Se miraron fijamente por un instante y de repente a la desesperación se le unió un sentimiento de pena insoportable, como el que había sufrido de pequeño. Todo estaba reviviendo. Lloraba irremediablemente, pero acabó arrodillándose, doblado de dolor, cuando vio las tumbas. Una era de Light. La otra, era su propia tumba. Allí había grabado su nombre.

—No… No es posible. ¡No es posible!

El cuervo graznó fuertemente. La cierva se levantó, dispuesta a acercarse a L tanto como pudiera.

¡¡NAANNGG!!

—Tengo que huir.

Solamente podía pensar en huir de ese lugar, de escapar de la iglesia. La campanada había sonado demasiado cerca, estaba demasiado cerca, estaba a pocos metros de la muerte y no podía… no podía ocurrir.

El cuervo y la cierva le siguieron con calma cuando L empezó a correr, lejos del cementerio, pues ellos parecían saber lo que ocurriría. L también lo sabía, en el fondo, pero se negaba a admitirlo. Y entonces, notó sus brazos y sus piernas extremadamente pesados. Tenía cadenas atadas a sus extremidades. Probaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir avanzando, pero las cadenas le arrastraban a él hacia atrás. Veía el rastro que dejaba su resistencia en el suelo.

—El dolor se alza. La gracia muere. Hemos sido enseñados en las cámaras oscuras.

Eran otra vez aquellos dos enmascarados. No dejaban de repetir esas frases horribles, llenas de oscura esperanza. L se resistía todo lo que podía, pero al final acabó atrapado entre los brazos de los enmascarados.

—¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme ahora mismo!

Solamente se le ocurrió morder a uno de ellos, quien por primera vez reaccionó ante las acciones de L. El otro no pudo contenerle solo y por fin el chico consiguió huir de nuevo.

Poco le duró la libertad. El cuervo y la cierva le esperaban de nuevo a pocos metros, de nuevo en el bosque. La pena y la desesperación se hicieron más fuertes en el interior de L y éste huyó descontrolado, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

¡¡NAANNGG!!

La campanada sonaba tan fuerte que le despertó de su letargo descontrolado. Sin querer había llegado a uno de los laterales de la iglesia. Desde allí, vio un montón de enmascarados, que llevaban antorchas y arrastraban cadenas que iban a parar a un centro…

—¡Light! ¡Light, no!

Light estaba encadenado por mil sitios distintos, herido, lleno de sangre, cabizbajo y silencioso. Los enmascarados no dejaban de repetir la misma frase:

—Alguien debe morir cuando los Tres Mendigos lleguen.

L se acercó corriendo hacia la procesión, pero un muro invisible le impedía atravesar el grupo de encapuchados para salvar a Light. Entonces vio con horror que un zorro se paseaba entre las cadenas, degustando la sangre de su amigo. L aporreó tan fuerte como pudo el muro invisible, pero nadie le veía, nadie le escuchaba, nadie le sentía. Estaba solo.

—¡Light es bueno! ¡Él no ha hecho nada! ¡Tomadme a mí! —les gritaba, en vano.

A fuerza de intentar liberar a Light, la procesión y L entraron a la iglesia, que estaba a oscuras, solamente iluminada en un altar lleno de velas rodeándolo. En el centro de la luz, había una piscina de lo que parecía sangre. A ambos lados de ésta, los dos enmascarados de antes aguardaban.

Agotado de luchar, desesperado, L quedó arrodillado en el suelo, mientras veía como metían a Light dentro de la piscina de sangre. Apenas le cubría hasta la rodilla. Los enmascarados que cargaban con sus cadenas las hicieron desaparecer y dejaron paso a los dos que aguardaban su momento.

Y entonces, L notó que le agarraban de nuevo por los brazos.

¡¡NAANNGG!!

La ensordecedora campanada impidió que se resistiera ante el agarre de los dos enmascarados. Ellos también recitaban incesantemente sus versos:

—Este mundo llega a su final. Las campanas suenan, provocando placer al Diablo.

Arrastraron a L hasta quedar a unos pasos de la piscina, que estaba algo más elevada que él. L miraba a Light. Light le miraba a él, con la mirada vacía, casi muerta, esperando su juicio, su última bocanada de aire.

—Te quiero, Light Yagami —dijo L, sereno, sin más lágrimas que derramar. Quería que lo supiera antes de morir.

—Alguien debe morir cuando lleguen los Tres Mendigos —decían algunos de los enmascarados.

—El dolor se alza. La gracia muere —decían otros.

—Este mundo llega a su final. Las campanas suenan, provocando placer al Diablo —decían los que sujetaban a L.

Entonces, el zorro se sentó delante de la piscina, a la izquierda. La cierva entró por un lateral de la iglesia, con calma, y se tumbó al lado opuesto. El cuervo apareció por encima de L y se posó en el centro. Formaban una línea entre Light y L.

L vio con un horror esperado cómo un cuchillo se alzaba por la espalda de Light y se hundía en su cuello, matándolo casi al instante y salpicando a los enmascarados más cercanos. Justo después, notó como le hacían lo mismo a él, pero sin intención de matarlo. L gritó con todas sus fuerzas (que ya no eran muchas) y cerró los ojos, intentando contener el dolor y el sufrimiento físicos. Por dentro, sentía que se moría, habiendo visto cómo Light era asesinado. No dejaba de repetirse la imagen.

Cuando el dolor palpitante empezó a remitir, abrió los ojos. El zorro había abandonado su posición para lamerle las heridas, lo que le ayudaba considerablemente a conservar la consciencia. Poco tardó el zorro en volver a su sitio.

—¡El esclavo ha conocido a los Tres Mendigos! —exclamaron todos los encapuchados a la vez.

¡¡NAANNGG!!

Esa campanada apagó todo rastro de resistencia en L. En su interior, se daba cuenta de que estaba sufriendo el mismo camino de Light, que durante la procesión tenía una mirada muerta. L sería el siguiente en morir.

Los enmascarados le acercaron hasta los Tres Mendigos, que pasaron de ser animales a ser humanos decrépitos, huesudos y casi desnudos. Se acercaron a L, con los brazos extendidos, como esperando un abrazo por parte del joven. Éste solamente podía resistirse mentalmente, pues su cuerpo ya no correspondía.

Nada más sentir el contacto, los Tres Mendigos se absorbieron por la herida de L y él perdió definitivamente cualquier esperanza de salvarse.

—Este mundo llega a su final. Las campanas suenan, provocando placer al Diablo.

—El dolor se alza. La gracia muere.

—El ascenso.

—La caída.

—Lucifer, el más puro.

La mirada moribunda de L vio como la piscina de sangre se iluminaba, dejando ver el estado en el que Light había quedado después de ser asesinado. La sangre envolvió el cadáver completamente, engulléndolo (pues se podía oír como los huesos crujían).

—¡Lucifer, el más puro!

El cuerpo casi informe de Light Yagami se alzó, tomando un aspecto eternamente cambiante. La sangre no dejaba de gotear y de brotar de ese cuerpo, como si fuera infinita. Sonrió, como si se alegrara de estar vivo.

—Light Yagami ha muerto. Ha dejado de existir. Ahora solamente estoy yo.

—Kira… —musitó L. Esa entidad parecía aceptar el nombre que le daba, porque se rio con calma—. Una… posesión…

L se sentía repentinamente muy débil. Más que antes. Apenas podía articular palabra. Kira, o Lucifer, o Satán, como empezaban a llamarle los enmascarados, salió de la piscina, llevándose la sangre con él. Sin forma, pura expresión de dolor, pero también de liberación (por lo que estaba sintiendo L, que cada vez sufría menos), la entidad se acercó al chico, sonriendo.

—¡Satán! —exclamaron los enmascarados arrodillándose.

Luego miraron a L, quien hizo lo mismo, esperando una respuesta. Él entró en un estado de trance al que podía percibir que llegaba, libre de sentir todo lo que los Tres Mendigos le habían obligado a sentir, pero cargando con su peso.

—Yo soy los Tres —dijo L—. Y los tres están en mí. No quiero ser libre. Soy tu sirviente.

—Quememos el árbol —respondió Lucifer—. Escupamos en las tumbas. Libremos este mundo del dolor.

Todas esas palabras eran tan típicas del Kira real que asustaba. L, incluso en trance, sentía la conexión entre Kira y algo más allá de su comprensión, algo divino, aunque fuera malo.

“No quiero ser libre. Soy tu sirviente.”, repetía L una y otra vez en su mente.

Entonces sintió desmayarse. Notó su cuerpo caer al suelo, como un plomo. Notó, en la oscuridad que percibía, cómo alguien le cogía en brazos y se lo llevaba. L no era capaz ni de pensar, solamente notaba el poco contacto físico que había en ese mundo oscuro.

* * *

Pasaron tres días. Light no pudo ni quiso dejar la habitación donde L se había desplomado. No pudieron llamar al médico, por miedo de que se descubriera la identidad de L. El chico no despertó en ningún momento, ni dijo nada en sueños. Misa, Yagami padre y los demás iban y venían de vez en cuando a preguntar cómo estaba L (y Misa aprovechaba para estar de mimos con Light, aunque él se mostrara frío, como siempre).

Intentaron convencer a Watari para que les diera la llave de las esposas, pero tanto Light como él se negaron. Light estaba decidido a esperar junto a L, a que despertara.

A inicios del cuarto día, nada más despertar Light, L también lo hizo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró de cara con Light. Tardó unos segundos en procesar qué estaba pasando, pero acabó por decir:

—Light… Kira me matará.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo…?

—Lo hará. Y te matará a ti también.

—No, le atraparemos.

—Por eso —dijo, sin hacer caso a Light—, quiero decirte que me alegro de que estés aquí, conmigo. No me dejes.

Y se lanzó a sus brazos. No quería soltarle. Había sentido una inmensa alegría al saber que lo que había ocurrido había sido solamente un sueño. Light seguía vivo, afortunadamente.

Pero no podía obviar lo que había visto. L se tomó aquello como una profecía y empezó a asumir, en ese instante, que moriría tarde o temprano y se alejaría de Light.

—No te dejaré —le prometió Light.

Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que el equipo, incluyendo a Misa, entró en la estancia. Misa marcó territorio abrazándose a Light y apartando a L, y el resto le contó a L qué había ocurrido.

—Tuviste un delirio —explicó Soichiro Yagami—. Durante un tiempo estabas alerta de tu alrededor, mirabas y hablabas a Light, sabías dónde estaban las cosas. Hablabas de un cuervo… y cuando abriste la puerta de la habitación de Misa, empezaste a delirar en serio, decías cosas sin sentido, decías que estabais muertos, recitabas escabrosos versos desconocidos… Dijiste que viste morir asesinado a Light. Dijiste que querías a Light. Dijiste muchas cosas sin sentido sobre destruir el mundo y acabaste nombrando a Kira un montón de veces.

L se negó a decir nada al respecto. Se agarró las manos a la cabeza, deseando no tener que repetir la experiencia de nuevo, una tercera vez. Ante tal rechazo instantáneo, Soichiro y el resto de policías decidieron retirarse. Era todo demasiado reciente.

—Misa, ¿puedes salir tú también? —le pidió Light—. L necesita descansar.

—De acuerdo, amor mío, ¡pero te paso a ver en una horita!

—Vale.

Misa se fue, dejando la habitación en silencio. Para L resultó un alivio. Se quitó las manos de las orejas y se encogió de cara a Light, como cuando estaba en su silla. No tenía dulces con los que juguetear esta vez, lo que lo relajaría bastante.

—No me preguntes qué vi —le dijo—. Porque no importa. No es real.

—De acuerdo.

—Kira no es humano.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuenta con la ayuda de una divinidad. No sé cuál.

—Tendría lógica. Y… —iba a preguntar sobre el delirio, sobre cómo lo sabía, pero se forzó a callar—. Dijiste que me querías.

—Era una situación tensa —dijo L, quitándole plomo.

—Tranquilo —sonrió Light, abrazándolo—. Apenas me has insinuado que somos amigos.

L sintió como si hubieran aceptado completamente su amor y sonrió plácidamente, olvidándose de futuro y pasado casi al instante. Decidió que el hombro de Light era el mejor lugar para dormirse. Cuando Light se dio cuenta, se tumbó de espaldas y durmió él también.

**FIN**


End file.
